Liebe Von Nebel
by ShikTani
Summary: it's in english dont worry. Summary:Sasuke has already returned and confessed his love for Naruto. During a festival in Konoha, Naruto muses about something aloud while listening to a certain song and Sasuke hears. During which he imagines just that...


A.N: Don't hate me...lol I had to write this oneshot...I just had to. Liebe von Nebel means Love of Mist in german.It's a song fic from "Nebel" by Rammstein...such a beautiful yet sad song, and well it inspired me. So please enjoy and review. READ AND REVIEW "The War Yet Won." by RAINBOW.LOVE 

you don't I will stop writing "What It's Like." lol im so evil.

Warning:Yaoi, SasuNaru (shounen-ai) Fluffy sweet, sorrowful, then fluffy sweet again. Swears..as usual.

Summary: Sasuke has already returned and confessed his love for Naruto. During a festival in Konoha, Naruto muses about something aloud while listening to a certain song and Sasuke hears. During which he imagines just that...

DisFuckingclaimer: All my food is gone...Naruto, Hammy, and Gir ate it all...Sasuke is forcing me to write more smut and Zim is trying to contact the Tallest...and it's getting on my nerves all I heard for the past day and a half was and still is "My Tallest, Hi!!! My Tallest. Hello? My Tallest, Hey? Hey? My Tallest!?" and Itachi is being overly psycotic and yelling at the monsters from Silent Hill 2 (I got him hooked)

"talking"

'thinking'

"Morgenstern ach sheine,

auf das Antlitzmein."

Rammstein

Liebe von Nebel.

"Nihihi...hey teme don't you think this place is great?" Naruto chirped, gazing his bright blue eyes at his lover.

"Hnn. Whatever dobe." the raven haired teen said as his onyx eyes met with his lover's cerulian ones.

"You can be atleast a little more excited...teme!!" the blonde said a little bit more annoyed. 'always with the "hnnn" and the "dobe"...damn bastard Uchiha' he thought with a small smile. Sasuke looked over at his blonde and swiftly kissed the corner of Naruto's lips. " I love it when you smile like that...it's not fake." the dark haired teen said. Naruto gazed up at Sasuke, his cerulian eyes wide, a faint blush stained his cheeks, and all around looking oh so cute. 'Dammit, why does he have to be so cute...' Sasuke thought with a small smile of his own. They continued their way through the festival, gazing at all of the stands , and people dressed in traditional clothing. Naruto was dressed in a blue yukata decked out with orangy lotus blossoms and with the Uchiha symbol on the back, while Sasuke's was black with a gold dragon across the front and the Uchiha symbol on the back as well. They continued on their way to look for the perfect spot to view the fireworks. They found it. It was under a large magnolia tree in full bloom, on top of a hill which looks on over the rest of the festival.

"How do you like this spot dobe?" the dark haired teen asked, never taking his eyes of the blonde.

" I love it...and quit calling me dobe." the blonde half herumphed and halfed shouted.

"But it suits you...dobe" he said adding the dobe just to piss the blonde off even more. 'He is so cute when he gets angry.'

" Fuck you teme!" the blonde yelled sitting down on the soft grass.

" Later dobe, later." Sasuke said with a wide smirk across his face. '3...2...1..' he counted off as he made his way back down the hill to get some tea and snacks.

" PERVERT!!!!" the blonde yelled at the retreating boy's back.

"You Love me for it." Sasuke shouted up to him and continued his way down the hill. ' so predictible..and yet not so predictable.' he mused.

Naruto just crossed his arms and began to pout. " stupid perverted Uchiha...always calling me dobe and twisiting my words around for his sick twisted amusement." he mummbled taking out his walkman, turning it on and placed the head phones on his ears. Rammstein began playing, it was Naruto's favorite song "Nebel" so he began to sing along with the song. Halfway through his singing Sasuke made his way back up the hill with tea and a few snacks that he knows the blonde will eat. He sat next to his blonde and listened intently to his lover's singing.

"sie trägt den Abend in der Brust  
und weiß dass sie verleben muss  
sie legt den Kopf in seinen Schoß  
und bittet einen letzten Kuss

und dann hat er sie geküsst  
wo das Meer zu Ende ist  
ihre Lippen schwach und blass  
und seine Augen werden nass

und dann hat er sie geküsst  
wo das Meer zu Ende ist  
ihre Lippen schwach und blass  
und seine Augen werden nass

Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her  
der letzte Kuss  
er erinnert sich nicht mehr."

As he finished Sasuke walked over to him and sat behind him and pulled him into an embrace. Naruto leaned into it and they shared a very passionate, loving kiss. They both pulled away and stared up at the sky, the fireworks will be starting in a half hour or so. "What does that song mean anyway?" the raven haired teen asked. Naruto turned his head upward to look at Sasuke and began to explain " The song is about a man and his love who was dying. They were by the ocean and they held each other, while she was dying she told the man that she loved him...but the wind ate her words. She layed her head on his lap and asked if they could share one last kiss by the sea before she dies. So he kissed her ...her lips where pale and cold and he began to cry, the mist of the sea covering it up. This line here..." Naruto began to sing the last line again " Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her, der letzte Kuss, er erinnert sich nicht mehr... means, The last kiss was so long ago, the last kiss, he does not remember it anymore." The blonde finished his "translation" and leaned into Sasuke even more. "If I had to choose a way to die...it would be that." he said very softly with a smile. Sasuke just looked at him and began to imagine that scenerio.

* * *

" heh I did good didn't I ...teme?" Naruto gasped, as his wounds continued bleeding, the Kyuubi refused this time to heal the boy's wounds, because it wouldn't make a difference he would still die. Sasuke just looked at him and smiled slightly. "Yes dobe..you did good." he said very softly as he tried to stop the wounds from bleeding. Naruto just grabbed the older boy's hand and shook his head. "Naruto, I have to stop the bleeding or you'll die!!" Sasuke yelled, worry lacing every word. The blonde just coughed and smiled, "I want you to hold me, Sasuke...thats all I want right now." he said, his breath becoming more shallow. Sasuke complied, carefully taking the wounded, smaller teen into his arms and held him. They were in the Village Hidden in the Mist (le' gasp) on a mission to retrieve some sacred scrolls...they knew this mission would be dangerous since rouge missing nins where after the scroll as well. They completed the mission, defeating the nins...but at the cost of Sasuke's most precious person's life.

" I love you Sasuke." the younger teen said softly. Sasuke barely heard it and looked down his eyes dark onyx eyes watering as he stared into Naruto's crying cerulian ones. "I love you too...Naruto." he said taking his hand and wiping the tears off of the blonde. The blonde took Sasuke's hand and kissed every knuckle. Sasuke refused to let any tears flow..he needed to be strong for his love. They continued holding each other, the mist becoming colder by the minute. " Sasuke..kiss me one last time." Naruto asked with a small smile, his vision starting to darken. Sasuke smiled back and took the blonde's lips into a passion filled heated kiss, holding onto the blonde for dear life. During the last bit of the kiss the smaller boy took off his necklace that the 5th hokage gave him and placed it in his love's hand and died. Sasuke finally cried, still holding onto his love. His tears snaking down his cheeks and onto Naruto's blonde hair and lifeless form.

* * *

Sasuke's had started to tear up, he held the blonde boy tighter. The fire works began, which brought Sasuke back to "this world". Naruto felt something wet on his cheek and looked up to see Sasuke crying silently. "Sasuke...whats wrong?" the blonde asked worridly. Sasuke just shook his head and cpatured the blonde's lips into a kiss. The kiss lasted for about three minutes and Sasuke was the first to pull away with a smile across is face. " Naruto, I love you." he said as he held onto the blonde and kissed his forehead. Naruto, too began to tear up...this was the first time Sasuke said "I love you" to him since he came back. "I love you too, Sasuke." he said as they continued to hold each other and watch the fire works display.

As the festival came to an end, the two got up from their spot and began to make their way off the hill. Sasuke turned around and ran back up the hill, this confused the blonde, but stayed put thinking that the other forgot something. As Sasuke walked back down to the blonde, he was carrying a Magnolia blossom. Sasuke handed the blossom to Naruto and walked a little ways in front of him. Naruto looked at the pink and white blossom quizzically then saw something shiny within the middle of it's petals. The blonde turned the blossom upside down in his hand. He took the blossom away from his hand and nearly dropped both the blossom and what was in his hand. Meanwhile Sasuke waited with baited breath. The blonde's eyes began to tear up and he smiled as he ran and knocked Sasuke to the ground and kissed him.

"So.. I take it it's a yes?" Sasuke said smiling as they finished their kiss.

" It's a definate yes!" the blonde boy said cuddling into the other boy.

* * *

"Oh my god!!!" Ino and Sakura shrieked in unison as they took Naruto's left hand and admired the platnium band with a sparkling tear shaped ruby in the middle of it.Naruto almost blushed as red as the ruby as he was pulled into a hug from both Ino and Sakura. Sasuke watched the whole display with a proud smile on his face. Finally he and the blonde can be together for eternity. 'I love you Naruto.' he thought as he watched Naruto get mauled by the rest of their female friends.

* * *

A.N: I neede to write this...I'm sorry lol I am writing the chapter pt 3 for "What It's Like" hope u guys love me its going to be long lol. Read and Review RAINBOW.LOVE's "The War Yet Won." the link is at the top of this page. and tell me what you think of this oneshot lol review plaes thankies 


End file.
